


The Trouble With Babies

by shamrockivy



Series: Thunderstreak's Adventures [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamrockivy/pseuds/shamrockivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Alex's first birthday party, a mini crisis unfolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Babies

Alex’s birthday party had to have a small guest list due to the fact he still didn’t have good control of when he turned into Thunderstreak.

Many of the ‘normal’ crowd was in attendance. Lennox had brought his two children, though Annabelle spent most of the time bothering Ironhide and James spent most of it sleeping in his mother’s arms due to having been fussy the entire night before.

The Autobots’ holoforms were all in attendance, though the twins were lying low, hoping to avoid Judy’s detection, the middle aged woman still not having forgiven them for ruining her son’s wedding cake and thus the reception.

Ron was currently in the Witwicky's nursery, changing his grandson's diaper while said grandson entertained himself playing with one of his new presents, a stuffed bumblebee that vibrated and buzzed when squeezed.

Sam and a much larger bumblebee were currently cuddled up together on the couch and comparing baby pictures of Alex and Sam when he was that age, a sentimental suggestion by Judy.

The domestic bliss was shattered when a man appearing to be in his middle sixties with lightening red hair and jade green eyes with spectacles precariously perched on his nose, Ratchet’s holoform, came bursting out of the nursery from where he had been observing the diaper change and into the Witwicky’s living room, looking particularly frazzled with Alex cradled to his chest.

The Autobots’ medic’s words however chilled Sam’s blood and made his breath catch in his throat.

“He’s ingested and been infected with bacteria!” Ratchet shouted. “He needs human medical treatment immediately!”

In less time than a heartbeat, Sam had sprung from the sofa, Bumblebee and then Judy following in his wake.

Taking his son from Ratchet and checking him over, Sam didn’t see anything wrong or sickly with his son at first glance, though his eyes were a bit red and watery, obviously from a recent crying spat.

Seeing no immediate danger, or feeling an increasing fever, Sam looked to Ratchet for an explanation.

“How did he get infected with bacteria Ratchet? Did you scan him and find something?”

Ratchet shook his head, a furious frown coming onto his visage. “No, I didn’t have to scan him; I was witness to the entire episode. Your male Creator in an imbecilic attempt to soothe your sparkling’s cries took an object that had fallen to ground and placed it in your sparkling’s mouth,” Ratchet explained, huffing in disgust at the irresponsibility of one who had been charged with the sparkling’s safety.

It was after this statement that Ron Witwicky came into the living room, looking slightly annoyed, while carrying his grandson’s yellow binky.

“There you are son. That crazy robot just threw a fit, snatched Alex up, and took off with him without even getting the boy’s binky,” Ron grumbled, placing the yellow pacifier in his son’s hand.

Shifting Alex to a more comfortable position, Sam popped the yellow binky back into his son’s mouth and the soft cries of unhappiness the baby had begun to make in response to all the fuss disappeared, happy sucking sounds taking their place.

Seeing Ratchet’s face drain of all color, Sam’s mind, and Judy’s as well, made the connection.

“Oh his binky must have fallen out and Ron picked it up and put it back in right?” Judy asked, slight bemusement in her tone. “It’s alright, babies are fragile, but they can handle a few germs. He won’t get sick from that, but it’s good to make sure you clean it if it falls out while not at home. I know how clean our home is, but I’m not too sure of other places.”

Ratchet still had a look of disgruntlement and disbelief on his face, so to soothe the medic’s injured pride at protecting his patient’s health, Sam exasperatedly gave Ratchet permission to fully scan Alex for further bacterial infection, but only after the party.

Optimus tried to discreetly hide his laughter while Ironhide felt no such obligation, robustly bursting out with guffaws, only to shamefully stifle them a few seconds later as they had woken up James who immediately began to wail. The look Sarah Lennox shot him promised much pain later.

Bumblebee was confused as to how his son’s possible peril could be funny, but after looking over at Sam to find him cooing and crooning at Alex who had finally calmed down, he was sure that his son was in no immediate danger.

Thus, it was to everyone’s chagrin that Ratchet’s full scans showed that Alex was developing a minor ear infection that with speedy application of medicine was effectively cured.

Sam and Bumblebee profusely thanked Ratchet and the mech walked with a barely perceivable bounce in his step for the rest of the month.


End file.
